Blood Academy
by Rae357
Summary: What would happen if Hogwarts was destroyed in Harry's sixth year and the students were sent to another school? New complications arise during Harry's seventh year.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 1**

"I hate you." Felicity Jaylyn Ice informed the man across the room who was looking for his shirt. He stopped and looked up at her with a glare equal to her own.

"The feeling is more than mutual, kitten." Harry reminded her dryly as he found his shirt and slipped it on. The next few minutes were spent quietly as the two quickly dressed. As it were they were half-an-hour late already. Harry followed her to the door, but before she could open it he spun her and pinned her to the door, roughly attacking her mouth with his own. Then he backed off just as quickly. "Let's go." He motioned her forward, ignoring her venomous glare as they left the room.

"Mr. Potter. Miss Ice. Your late." The Headmaster, Black Jamison, stated as his two most powerful students entered the room.

"We are aware of this sir and it will not happen again." Felicity responded as the two sat in the chairs opposite Black and his desk. The Headmaster nodded.

"See that it doesn't." Black told them. "Now, what I called you in here for is that this morning Professors Lachance and Hightower came across three unknown people on school grounds." Black informed them. Harry and Felicity looked at each other then at the Headmaster, confusion clear on their faces.

"Not to sound rude, sir, but what does this have to do with us?" Harry asked, gesturing between Felicity and himself.

"Well, nothing it would seem Mr. Potter, except they seem to know you." Black informed his student. "All three are being held in the medical wing for now and have already been questioned using truth serum. It seems they are who they say." Black continued.

"And exactly who do they say they are, sir?" Felicity questioned.

"One says to be Sirius Black, while the other two claim to be James and Lilly Potter. Are these names familiar to you, Mr. Potter?" Black asked the boy who looked to be in shock.

"Yes, but, well, Sirius has been dead two years and my parents have been dead sixteen years." Harry informed him.

"I am aware of that, but as I said they are who they say and they seem to have no intent to harm anyone. If you would like I can take you both to the medical wing." Black told them. Harry nodded. Black stood and motioned the two to follow him. They slowly got up and followed him to the doors of the medical wing. Before the doors were opened Felicity grabbed Harry's hand to remind him she was there for him. He sent her a quick smile as they followed Black through the doors and into the infirmary. They stopped in front of a bed with three people sitting on it. Two he immediately recognized as his parents from the many photos he'd seen of them. It took him a moment to reconcile the other man in front of him with his godfather whom he'd seen just two years ago. Sitting before him wasn't the Sirius he'd come to know and love, this Sirius seemed much younger, like the one from the pictures of James and Lilly. Harry knew he was the one who fell behind the Veil, but it seemed somehow he had de-aged.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 2**

Sirius sat beside James and thought about the situation he found himself in. It was one he'd never found himself in before and he was rather lost about what he should do. First he'd woken up in a patch of grass next to a large castle like structure, not unlike Hogwarts, only to find he had no clue where he was or how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was the fight at the Ministry with Bellatrix and Harry… Harry! He remembered seeing a horrified expression on his godsons face as he raced towards him shouting his name, then he remembered being hit in the chest with Bellatrix's stunner and falling back all the while Harry was shouting his name and running towards him. Then he didn't remember anything. He had the oddest feeling that he had died, but that couldn't be since he was clearly alive, could it? Then he'd heard a groan beside him and turned to see… James! And Lilly! Maybe he was dead, because he knew both of them were dead. Shortly after they had all woken up two people had shown up in robes, not unlike those at Hogwarts that teachers wore. They'd said they were Professors Lore Hightower and Tranquilla Lachance. They then helped them up and took them to what looked like a infirmary. They had then explained where they were. Apparently they were at Blood Academy which was located in North America. The Headmaster of the school, who introduced himself as Black Jamison, then showed up with none other than Severus Snape! Snape had stopped and gone white as a ghost when he saw the trio. After many more explanations and three interrogations using truth serum it was finally decided they were who they said they were. Black had then gone on to explain what had happened to the three. He'd been told that he had in fact died during the battle at the Ministry and that it had been over a year and a half ago. He was also told that during his godsons sixth year at Hogwarts Dumbledore was killed and their was a battle at the school at the end of the year in which many died and the school was left in ruins. Many of the students and teachers, like Snape, had been transferred to Blood Academy. Sirius had then asked if Harry was there and Black told him that Harry and his friends were there and also that Hagrid, Lupin, and McGonagall were teachers there. Black had left over an hour ago to go and get Harry. So Sirius had caught Lilly and James up on the important things that had happened since their death up to his own death.

All three looked up as the doors opened to reveal Black and two students. A girl and a boy about seventeen. The girl had long curly black hair down her back, silver eyes, and pale skin. The boy had long black hair to his shoulders, bright green eyes, and pale skin. Sirius blinked as they stopped in front of him. Then he realized this was his godson. This boy, man, was Harry. Sirius studied him as he took in the differences in this boy and the godson he'd left behind a year and a half ago. This boy looked to be half a foot taller than Harry had been last time he'd seen him, he also lacked the skinny, almost malnourished, frame Harry had had, it was now replaced with a lean, more muscular build. His glasses were also missing. Most noticeable was the new scars. There was one that looked like three claws that went from one side of his throat to the other and disappeared under the collar of his tight black shirt. There were also various small scars littering his face and arms, like the one that ran through his right eyebrow. He still had the curse scar on his forehead, but it looked newer than it used to. Some other additions to his godson were the tattoos that covered his right and left arms. Symbols twisted around his arms from his wrists and disappeared into the sleeves of his shirt. Also the various piercing's which included one on the left side of his bottom lip, one on the right side of his nose, two on the outside of his left eyebrow and one inside, five in the top of both ears and two in ear lobe. All in all, Sirius couldn't recognize his godson, the boy he'd left behind.

Then the girl at Harry's side tugged on his hand which was clasped firmly in hers. Sirius looked over at her. She looked completely fine except for the long straight scar that ran from one side of her neck to the other, like someone had tried to slit her throat. The tug from the girl seemed to make Harry come out of his shocked stupor.

"Sirius. Mom. Dad." Harry greeted. Lilly and James immediately grabbed him and hugged him, as the girl released Harry hand and stepped back laying her hand on his back instead. Sirius wondered who she was, because he was sure he'd never heard of or seen her before. Once Lilly and James stepped back Sirius embraced his godson. "I missed you." Harry whispered as he held tighter to his godfather.

"Missed you to pup. I'm sorry." Sirius told him as they released each other. The girl took Harry's hand again. "Who's your friend?" Sirius asked. Harry looked startled for a moment as he looked over at the girl, like he hadn't known she was there.

"Oh. This is Felicity Ice. My… girlfriend." Harry introduced. "City this is my godfather, Sirius Black, and my parents, James and Lilly Potter." Harry told the girl. The girl smiled sweetly at them.

"It's great that I get to meet you and that Harry gets you all back. I've heard so much about you." Felicity told them. They all nodded politely to the girl, who appeared to be Harry's girlfriend.

"Where are the others? Hermione and Ron?" Sirius asked. Harry's face turned dark when he heard Ron's name.

"Hermione's probably with Draco somewhere. Neville and Luna are probably with them." Harry told him. Sirius frowned, confused.

"Draco? Draco Malfoy? Neville's the Longbottom's boy, isn't he? Who's Luna?" Sirius asked him.

"Yea Draco Malfoy. Surprisingly he switched sides last year, great help in the final battle. His parents are in hiding from Voldemort. Yea, Neville Longbottom, he was at the Ministry that night and so was Luna. Luna Lovegood. She's a year younger, was a Ravenclaw." Harry informed him. Sirius wanted to ask about the Weasley's and Ron, but after seeing the dark look that crossed his godsons face at the mention of Ron's name he thought it would be better to ask later, or ask someone else.

"That is surprising that my cousins would switch sides. So how are you liking it here instead of Hogwarts?" Sirius asked, swiftly changing the topic to lighter subjects. The next few hours were spent in the infirmary as the Potters got to know their son and Sirius got reacquainted with his godson. Sirius noted that as Harry relaxed more in their presence Felicity quietly slipped farther and farther from them until she was gone from the infirmary without anyone besides Sirius noticing. He had an odd feeling about that girl and decided to keep an eye on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter

**Chapter 3**

"So, Harry, tell us about Felicity." Lilly requested once she noticed the girl had slipped away. Harry blinked at his mother with a frown.

"Um, okay. What do you want to know?" Harry asked her.

"Well, she's obviously a witch, so what family does she come from or is she muggle-born?" Lilly asked her son.

"I think her father's a muggle, but her mother's a witch. Her mother's lived as a muggle her whole life though, as did her grandmother who was also a witch married to a muggle. I think she said the last person in her family to actually study magic since herself was her great-great-great grandmother. I'm not sure which family she actually comes from." Harry replied.

"How long have you been together? Know each other?" Lilly asked, excitedly. It seemed she was extremely interested in getting to know everything about her son and this included his girlfriend.

"Um, about four, maybe five months? We met a few weeks before school started." Harry informed his mother. He wished his mother would find another topic soon, if not he might just slip up about how he and Felicity really felt about each other.

Felicity froze as she opened the door to her dorm that she shared with Hermione ten other seventh year girls. She raised her head a bit and turned towards where the scent was coming from. Her bed. The curtains around the bed were drawn closed and she dreaded what she'd find when she opened them. The room was filled with the scent of fresh blood. Quickly closing her eyes and reopening them she yanked the curtains back and screamed.

The four people laughing in the hospital wing jumped as the doors banged open. In them stood a pale and shaking Neville Longbottom.

"Neville? What is it? What's wrong?" Harry asked as he jumped up and walked towards the shaken boy.

"It's not me. It's… It's Felicity." Neville told him. As soon as the words left his lips Harry took off, pushing past Neville, and ran as fast as he could towards the seventh year girl's dorm. The Potter's and Sirius looked at each other before scrambling after him, Neville trailing after them.

Harry pushed through the crowd of students blocking the dorm. When he reached the room he stopped in shock. He surveyed the room quickly. McGonagall, Snape, Remus, Professor Sasha Jamison, and Headmaster Jamison were all gathered around one of the girls beds. Felicity's bed, Harry realized. Felicity was with Hermione, Luna, and Draco on the other side of the room. As far from the bed and whatever it held as they could get without leaving the room. One of the three healers at the school, Essence Stone, was trying to convince Felicity to take some potion. Probably a sleep or calming one. Harry walked over to the bed first and looked over Remus' shoulder. What he saw almost made him sick. The bed was soaked through with blood and laying on the bed was the mutilated remains of what looked to once be a black panther. The large cats eyes were still open. You could still see the sheer terror in them. The human emotions which told exactly what this was along with the eye color. Black Panther's didn't have blue eyes, but humans did. This wasn't just a black panther. It was a were-cat. Part human, part cat. Seeing enough Harry turned and pulled Felicity out of the room, past his parents, godfather, and Neville who had just entered.

Sirius frowned when they reached the front of the crowd. They were in a dorm, a girls dorm. Teachers were crowded around one of the beds. He recognized Remus, Snape, Black, and McGonagall. Then the smell hit him. Blood. Fresh blood. He saw Harry turn from the bed and grab his girlfriend and walk past them out of the room. Sirius curious as to what was going on, discreetly followed them.

He followed them to a deserted corridor where Felicity roughly pulled her arm from Harry's grip and turned on him. Harry back up a step. Sirius could see the tears, sadness, anger, and terror? on the girls face as she pushed Harry father away from her and pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You promised me! You said nothing would happen! You said they would be safe! I would be safe! You told me no one would find me, them!" Felicity screamed at his godson.

"Nothing has happened. Your still here aren't you? Still safe?" Harry questioned harshly. Felicity's eyes burned with hate as she stepped towards him.

"Nothing has happened? NOTHING has HAPPENED! MY BROTHERS BODY IS IN MY BED! MY BROTHER IS DEAD!" Felicity screamed as she raised her hand to slap Harry. Harry caught it inches from his face, his hand wrapped around her wrist and she winced. Sirius could hear a distinct popping noise. Harry other arm wrapped around her waist and puller her body flush with his, he leaned his face down to hers.

"Your brother wasn't my problem. I promised you protection, only you. I told you I would try to help the others. As long as you are safe I have broken no promises." Harry whispered harshly as his grip on her wrist tightened. Sirius saw Felicity wince in pain and try to pull her arm from his gasp.

"I'm not safe, though am I? My brothers body didn't just show up in my bed by accident, _love_. They have found me and they will come for me. Do you hate me so much that you won't even take a visible threat on my life seriously?" Felicity whispered back just as harshly. The pet name bitten out between barred teeth and coated in malice. Harry shoved her away, into a wall, and quickly pinned her there with his own body.

"I only hate you as much as you hate me, _kitten_. I told you I would keep you safe and I will. Even if they have found you they wouldn't dare attack you here with me so near. They know better. You know better." Harry told her quietly. Then as he looked down at her face flushed with anger and tear stains still visible on her face, his eyes softened. "Are you alright, kitten?" Harry asked softly. All previous notes of hate and harshness gone from his voice. Felicity looked up at him with sad eyes and shook her head. Harry stepped back away from her and pulled her into his arms, in a comforting hug. A moment passed and Felicity started sobbing. Harry swiftly picked her up in his arms and carried her away down the hall. Never noticing Sirius watching them in confusion and shock.

Sirius wasn't sure what he had just seen. It seemed Harry and Felicity hated each other, though they seemed to be going out. It also seemed that for some unknown reason Harry had promised to protect Felicity. But from what? Voldemort? Deatheaters? The Ministry? Or something else? Then their attitudes had done a complete turn around and instead of hate and malice there was comfort and caring. What was going on between the couple?

_Harry looked up at the werewolf as it prepared to strike him again. He closed his eyes and waited, knowing he was to hurt to get away. When nothing happened he opened his eyes to see a beautiful snow leopard attacking the werewolf, probably in hopes of scaring it away. When the werewolf didn't run the big cat attacked again by jumping on it's back and sinking it's claw in as it's teeth sank into the werewolf's neck. The werewolf bucked and clawed at the animal but it stayed latched on until the werewolf fell, dead. The snow leopard then walked towards him and stopped a few feet from him. He looked up into the cats eyes and was shocked at what he saw. It wasn't an animagus as he'd first thought. It was a were-cat._

"_Thank-you. You saved my life." Harry told the animal. Slowly the leopard started shifting back to human. A few moments later crouched in front of him, in place of the snow leopard, was a beautiful girl around his own age with long, curly, jet black hair, pale skin, and silver eyes that glowed in the light from the full moon. The young woman quickly conjured a dress for herself that she quickly pulled on before walked over to him. She knelt beside him and removed his hand from his neck where the claw marks were the deepest. She then looked down at the remains of his tattered shirt, ripped as the werewolf's claws raked across his throat and down his chest. Then she placed an arm around him._

"_Hold on. I'm taking you somewhere they can heal you." She told him in a quiet and kind voice. Then she apparated them away._

_When he awoke he was in what kind of resembled the infirmary at Hogwarts. He looked over and saw the girl who'd risked her own life for his, who had killed to save him, sleeping in a uncomfortable looking chair next to his bed. He looked down at his bandaged chest and touched his neck where he felt more thick bandages, then he looked back at the girl. As if she could feel him looking at her she opened her eyes and looked back at him. They stared at each other for what felt like a long time._

"_Thank you, again, for saving me. I would have died had you not been there." Harry thanked the beautiful girl again. She gave him a gentle smile._

"_It's fine. Are you feeling okay? Do you want me to get one of the Healers?" The girl asked as she moved to get up. Harry put out a hand to stop her._

"_No, no, I'm fine. I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry told her. She smiled at him shyly._

"_Felicity Ice. It's a pleasure to meet you Harry." Felicity told him as she blushed. He smiled at her. It was the first time he could remember smiling since before Sirius had died._

"_The pleasure's all mine, Felicity." Harry assured her. This girl did something to him, made him feel again, and not his usual pain and sadness. She made him feel happy. He thought he might just be able to love this girl._

Harry looked down at the girl curled up to his side and wondered what changed them from what they'd been back then, when they first met. Everything had been great at first, then the werewolves had come. The werewolf who had attacked Harry was the son of the Alpha and he was quite upset that Felicity, a were-cat, had killed his only son. Werewolves and were-cats hated each other anyways, but this was more personal now. Of course he hadn't known any of this until Felicity had sent him a letter and told him she was in the hospital. He'd went to see her immediately and found she looked fine. He'd asked her what happened and she told him that the werewolves wanted revenge and she had been attacked. As she said this she pulled the collar of her shirt down and showed him the thin scar that went from one side of her throat to the other. They'd tried to slit her throat. They'd tried to kill her because she'd killed one of them while saving his life. He owed her his life. So he'd sworn he would never let anything happen to her, that he would protect her. They hadn't thought of her family until the next full moon. Her father, Cato Ice, was bitten by a werewolf. Cato wasn't a wizard, he was a were-cat, and someone could not be both a were-cat and werewolf. So basically the wolf and cat inside of the person would struggle and this struggle would slowly and painfully kill the person. A week after he'd been bitten they attended Cato's funeral. Harry had told Felicity he would try to get protection for her family as well. That hadn't worked out and now one of Felicity's older brothers was dead. Harry knew which one it was. Jonathan. He was her favorite sibling, called him Johnny. Now he was dead, killed by the werewolves and Harry had no idea how this would turn out. He moved Felicity's hair from her face and sighed.

"I love you. I love you so much." Harry whispered before he fell back asleep, never noticing the tears that slipped from Felicity's now open eyes.


	4. Petition SOPA

Sorry This isn't a new chapter, but something I feel is incredibly important... please go to this site and sign..

http : / sopastrike . com / strike


	5. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION

I've decided to put my story up for adoption, I've lost interest and I don't really have time to write, so whoever wants it just message me.


End file.
